It has been well known conventionally that the forming speed have a major impact on the quality of a formed article in press-processing. Therefore, a press method and a press device that control the forming speed to prevent cracks, wrinkles, dimensional accuracy defects, and the like that occur in a formed article are proposed (refer to the patent document 1). According to the press method and the press device described in the patent document 1, the forming speed is controlled so that the ratio of the distance of an upper die mechanism to the inflow of a material falls within the predetermined appropriate range.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-125355